


Death

by Traw



Category: Emergency
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Johnny looked up to see Death standing on the corner in front of him, holding a sign that simply read- 'Free hugs'





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based on the prompt -  
> Death is standing on a street corner holding up a "Free Hugs" sign. You suddenly see a little girl walk right up to him and wrap her arms around him...  
> posted by a member of the Writing Prompts Group.

I watch in horror as the chaos and world shrinks around me and I see Death standing on the corner, holding up a sign that reads, 'Free hugs.' My breath rushes out of my chest and I cannot breathe as I watch the image of the small girl I am sure I am still cradling in my arms walk right up to him and wrap her arms around him…

Death smiles down at the child and gently caresses her tiny face with his bony fingers before he lovingly wraps his cloak around her and whispers, “I was waiting and hoping that you would come.  Now your journey is done. It’s time to rest in peace, my little one.”

I can feel the hot tears sting my eyes, my heart beating wildly in my chest as the pair slowly disappear into nothingness in front of me, replaced by the shouts, noise and panic that now again surrounds me as I look back down at the small body I am cradling in my arms.

 I feel a hand gently grab my shoulder, and I blink and look up into Cap’s face, his eyes full of sorrow and compassion, as he says, “She’s gone, John, there’s nothing more you can do for her but there are others who need your help.”

I swallow hard and nod as I look down into the now sightless blue eyes of the little girl whom I am cradling before I look back up at the horror of the scene, the burning cars and trucks that appear, disappear and then reappears in the swirling fog, mist, and smoke, the sound of moans and cries of pain and screams for help that emanate from the wreckage that surrounds me.

My eyes drift back down to the small body in my arms and I gently lower her to the ground. She no longer needs me, she is now wrapped in Death’s warm cloak, he has enticed her and others to hug him today, and I will not let him entice another victim.

I rise and place back on my helmet before I go in search of someone else who needs my help, determined not to let Death win. He will receive no more hugs if I can help it, not here, not today, not if I can stop him ….


End file.
